


my hammer in your heart

by kumatitty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hair Braiding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Amy Rose, POV First Person, its just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: amy's home was in blaze's heart.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	my hammer in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i love blazamy a lot and there might not be a lot of people who will see this but i hope you guys like it <3

You were always comforting.

I remember that one particular moment where I came to you as you sat on the bed. I had a hairbrush in my hand and a hair tie around my wrist at that moment and I held your gaze. You raised your eyebrows and your lips turned downwards a little, squinting at both objects before looking back at me again with that same glint. I put them in your hands and hoped for the best, waiting for you to understand.

Fortunately, you understood me well. You told me to sit down— you couldn't work with all of my hair if my head wasn't below where you had sat on the bed. So, I did what you said, turning around and facing the wall in front of me while my back rested against the side of the bed. You gently tilted my head up—possibly to get a better angle— and instantly began with the brush.

And I didn't tell you this—I'm never able to tell you this— but I had wanted to sigh in contentment right there. The feeling of your gentle hands combing through my always spiky and messy hair, my worries melted away as soon as they had arisen. You—with all the care in the world— began to take strands of my hair and twist them together after the mess had been sorted. You swirled and tied and looped it through; it was something I had strived to become a master in but couldn't. And it felt nice, it felt almost like a sip of cocoa on the coldest nights, like the perfect hit from my hammer.

And before I knew it, you had finished, the hair tie I had given you now slipped onto me. You handed me a mirror and I stared at myself for a moment, almost lost in the beauty of the braid you had given me. A smile made its way onto my features without my permission and I instantly put the mirror down in favor of facing you. You gave me a small grin in response, and I felt my heart swell at that.

And the rest of the day went by as normal, and we hugged and cuddled and did so much more that could've been more meaningful. And all the while, I had that beautiful braid that you'd given me, promising to never undo it unless I was forced to.

And even if the braid did eventually get messed up that next morning, that morning I was set to leave, it didn't matter as long as I knew you were there by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> check me out on twitter:  
> @kumatitty


End file.
